The invention is described in conjunction with the problem of forecasting a computer resource, but the invention is not limited to forecasting computer resources. Companies often have large computing resources for centralized accounting, billing and other business functions. These computing resources are vital to the operation of the company and are very expensive. As a result, it is necessary to forecast the computer resource needs of the company accurately. Under estimating the required computer resources can result in a shortage of resources critical to the company's operation. This can impede the company's growth and requires a large unplanned expenditure. Over estimating the required computer resources results in tying up significant amounts of capital in an under utilized resource. This capital could have been put to better use on another project.
Present computer resource forecasting requires compiling, usually by hand, present usage of the computer resources. Once the present usage is compiled the person responsible for forecasting usually makes a guess of the usage growth based on the present usage.
Thus there exists a need for a method of forecasting, that is automated and that provides an accurate picture of present usage and likely future usage.